


accident

by kimchaewon



Series: 365 Days of LOONA [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaewon/pseuds/kimchaewon
Summary: in which a "little" accident happens





	accident

“mmm, jiwoo, you smell so nice,” purred jungeun into the crook of jiwoo’s neck, licking a stripe up to her earlobe. jiwoo thought she felt something sharp graze her skin, but dismissed it. teeth can't be that sharp, can they? 

“thank you jungeun,” said jiwoo, slightly unnerved by the now bleeding scratch on her neck. jungeun promptly licked up the blood.  _ oh, so she’s into that… _ jiwoo thought, starting to get even more unnerved. by now, she was uncomfortable. she shifted away from jungeun.

“what, did you not like that?” jungeun questioned. jiwoo shook her head, starting to be weirded out by jungeun’s odd behavior as of recent. 

she had been talking about trying out blood play and knife play recently in their talks about trying new things in the bedroom. jiwoo didn’t like the ideas and jungeun seemed sad about it. jungeun no longer smiled her bright grin; she smiled with her lips closed now. she acted funny, smelling jiwoo’s neck every time they hugged; sucking hickeys, often drawing blood. 

jiwoo had thought about breaking up with her often now. she didn’t like jungeun’s behavior at all. sooyoung and haseul had even suggested it when she talked to them about it. 

“i’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” mumbled jungeun. 

“what-” jiwoo started, then she screamed, a scream of pain as she felt two needle-like teeth go into her julgar. jungeun let out a soft moan.  _ oh my god _ , jiwoo’s mind screamed,  _ she just bit you _ . jiwoo felt the blonde start sucking, letting out more moans.  _ oh my god, she’s drinking my blood, what the fuck _ , jiwoo’s mind raced,  _ and she’s enjoying it _ . she felt jungeun let go of her neck.

“holy fuck, jiwoo, you taste amazing,” the elder whispered huskily, obviously turned on by the taste of jiwoo’s blood. she clamped onto jungeun’s shoulder as the blonde went back to sucking on her neck.  _ how much blood is she taking, why do i feel dizzy oh my god she’s going to kill me,  _ panicked jiwoo mentally.  _ this is how i’m going to die, i’m going to die at the hands of my vampire girlfriend,  _ jiwoo screamed mentally as she felt more and more lightheaded.  _ mom, dad, i love you, _ was her final thought as she collapsed in jungeun’s arms.


End file.
